gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos (HD Universe)
This article is about the city of Los Santos in GTA V. For the city in GTA San Andreas, see Los Santos (3D Universe). : : : Los Santos is a fictional city located in the southwest part of United States in Los Santos County in the state of San Andreas in the Grand Theft Auto series and is its 2nd appearence. The city will be the main setting of Grand Theft Auto V. Los Santos is based on Los Angeles, California and its greater metropolitian area. Los Santos is spanish for "The Saints", a play on "The Angels". The city was first revealed in the debut trailer of GTA V. Landmarks and sightings *Mile High Club (under construction) *Maze Bank Arena *Brute Oilfields *Los Santos Country Club (Los Angeles Country Club) *Vinewood Sign (Hollywood Sign) *Maze Bank Tower (US Bank Tower) *Capitol Records Building look alike *Westin Bonaventure Hotel look alike *Los Angeles City Hall look alike *Sunset Tower look alike *Standard Hotel look alike *801 Tower look alike *Marina City Club look alike *100 Wilshire Building look alike *Beverly Hills City Hall look alike *Wolfs International Realty *Beverly Center look alike *Beverly Hilton look alike *Vinewood Bowl (Hollywood Bowl) Air and Sea Ports *Los Santos International Airport (Los Angeles International Airport) *Port of Los Santos (Port of Los Angeles) Districts/Neighborhoods Central Los Santos Central Los Santos districts make up the area of Downtown Los Santos. The area is bounded by the Del Perro Freeway to the north, the La Puerta freeway to the west, the Olympic Freeway to the south and the Los Santos River to the east. The area is chracterised as Los Santos' most urban area of the city with the presence of the tallest high-rises. *Downtown Los Santos *Textile City *Mission Row *Pillbox Hill *Legion Square North Los Santos North Los Santos comprises the neighborhoods that extend north from Downtown Los Santos into the Vinewood Hills at the northern fringes of the city. The area is suburban in nature and possesses Los Santos' most affluent and exclusive neighborhoods. *Alta *Rockford Hills (Beverly Hills) *Vinewood (Hollywood) *Richman (Bel Air) *West Vinewood (West Hollywood) *Vinewood Hills (Hollywood Hills) *Downtown Vinewood *Hawick South Los Santos South Los Santos includes the neighborhoods that extend south from Downtown Los Santos. The south of the city is home to Los Santos' poorest residents. The south-central districts has several low-income housing projects and garbage pilling up the streets. South Los Santos is mostly based of South Los Angeles, aswell as the city of Long Beach. *Strawberry (Compton) *Davis (Watts) *Rancho (Florence) *Chamberlain Hills (Baldwin Village) *La Puerta (San Pedro) *South Los Santos (South Central) *Los Santos International Airport (Los Angeles International Airport) *Port of South Los Santos East Los Santos East Los Santos comprises the neighbourhoods bounded between the Los Santos Freeway and The Los Angeles River to the west and the Tataviam and Palomino Highlands mountain ranges to the east. The area sees considerable disparities of wealth, with northern districts (e.g. East Vinewood and Mirror Park) being home to the elite and middle classes, districts in central east Los Santos (e.g. El Burro Heights, Murietta Heights, La Mesa) possessing working class residents and southern districts being home to many of Los Santos' harsh industrial facilities. *East Vinewood (East Hollywood) *Mirror Park *East Los Santos *La Mesa *El Burro Heights *Murietta Heights *Elysian Island *Cypress Flats *Murietta Oil Fields West Los Santos West Los Santos comprises the neighbourhoods that sprawl west from Downtown Los Santos, extending as far as the Pacific Bluffs, at the city's western limits. Whilst not as affluent as North Los Santos, neighbourhoods in the west of the city generally still possess high levels of wealth. *Little Seoul (Koreatown) *Morningwood (Westwood) *Vespucci (Venice) *Vespucci Beach (Venice Beach) *Del Perro (Santa Monica) *Pacific Bluffs (Pacific Palisades/Malibu Bluffs Park) *Backlot City (Culver City) Highways/Streets *La Puerta Freeway (Harbor Freeway) *Elysian Fields Freeway *Los Santos Freeway *Del Perro Freeway (Santa Monica Freeway) *Olympic Freeway *Palomino Freeway *Senora Freeway *Great Ocean Highway (East Pacific Coast Highway) *Los Santos Freeway *Mountain View Drive *Jamestown Ave *Dutch London St *Portola Drive (Rodeo Drive) *Bay City Ave *W. Elipse Blvd *South Rockford Drive *Panorama Drive *Nikola Avenue *Forum Drive *Carson Avenue *Vespucci Boulevard *Strawberry Ave *Jamestown St *Vinewood Boulevard *Grove Street Mountain Ranges *Tataviam Mountains *Palomino Highlands *Vinewood Hills (Hollywood Hills) *Banham Canyon (Topanga Canyon) *Tongva Hills (Agoura Hills) *Great Chaparral Law Enforcement The Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) is the law enforcement agency that serves Los Santos, along with the Los Santos County Sheriff's Department. It is unknown if LSPD is independent, or still a branch of the San Andreas Police Department. Their motto is "Obey & Survive", which is inscripted on their squad cars. Like the LCPD, they use the Vapid Police Cruiser and the Police Maverick as their main squad and helicopter units respectively. An official Grand Theft Auto V artwork suggests that female police officers will be in the game for the first time in the series history. Gallery VinewoodHills-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Vinewood Hills DelPerroPier-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Del Perro Pier VespucciCanals-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Vespucci Canals lsbc-id.png|"Visit Los Santos & Blane County" as seen on Rockstar's GTA V website. Official Map.jpg|Los Santos and Blaine County Map los_santos_and_blaine_county_by_kawaksallas-d6mo0q8.jpg|Los Santos & Blaine County Aerial View Trivia *On November 3rd of 2011, Rockstar Games revealed that Los Santos' Grand Theft Auto V rendition will be bigger and contain rural areas, valleys, and beaches. (Source) *After travelling long enough in GTA IV the stats will record miles travelled from Liberty City to Los Santos. *The pedestrian stop/start walk signs show a man strutting. *Los Santos is the first city in the GTA series with an elementary school. Navigation ru:Лос-Сантос_поколения_GTA_V es:Los Santos (V) de:Los Santos (V) Category:Cities Category:Los Santos in GTA V Category:GTA V Category:HD Era